


Butt Day

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Ignis loves dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Roasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Nyx had invited Cor to come train, he didn't expect to walk into the room and see Nyx balls deep in Ignis Scientia's ass, and he most certainly didn't expect to get invited to join in.  Not the training he expected, but a hell of a good time.





	Butt Day

**Author's Note:**

> something I had started a bit ago, then realized it would work for kink week so here it is. Totally self indulgent Ignis getting boned by both Cor and Nyx because hot.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Cor Leonis walked through the halls of the Crownsguard training facility, katana slung over his shoulder. Nyx Ulric had invited him to spar a few days earlier, and Cor finally had time to make it happen.

He opened the door to the room Nyx had reserved and stopped dead, his mouth falling open at the sight before him. 

Ignis Scientia, the prince’s chamberlain and advisor, was on his hands and knees, naked, with Nyx Ulric balls deep in his ass. The sound of their flesh slapping together echoed around the high ceilinged room.

Nyx looked up, grinning at Cor. “Hey, Marshal.”

“Uh…Nyx.”

Ignis looked up, glasses askew on his face. His cheeks flushed a deeper red as Cor’s eyes traveled over him.

“Marshal!” Ignis squeaked, his cry turning into a moan as Nyx stroked his prostate.

Cor could see Ignis’ cock bouncing with every thrust from Nyx, precome dripping and leaking onto the mats on the floor. Cor swallowed hard, making sure the door was closed behind him.

“May I ask how long this has been going on?” Cor asked carefully. It certainly didn’t look like Ignis had been coerced into having Nyx inside him.

“A few months,” Nyx said breathily, grabbing Ignis’ hips and slamming into him hard. “He asked for help with daggers and one thing led to another and gods, Ignis….and here we are.”

Cor nodded, unable to look away from the show in front of him. 

Nyx leaned over and kissed Ignis’ shoulder, eyes locked on Cor. It wasn’t hard to miss the growing bulge in the marshal’s pants.

“Want to try him out?” Nyx asked with a smirk, hand dipping to cup Ignis’ balls. Ignis moaned, throwing his head back. “He’s gotten really good at taking cock, haven’t you, Ignis?”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis moaned. Nyx grabbed his hips and rolled them so Ignis was riding him, giving Cor a perfect view of that bouncing dick.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Ignis?” Nyx whispered. “You want the Marshal’s dick, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Ignis cried out, watching Cor through half lidded eyes.

Nyx grinned at Cor, stroking Ignis’ cock. “Why don’t you let him suck you, first?”

Cor made a snap decision and walked forward. He was only human, and the sight before him was beautiful. He pulled his track pants down, cock springing free. He stood before Ignis, one hand around his dick. 

He rubbed the slit of his cock around Ignis’ lips. Ignis obediently opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste. Cor moaned, burying his hand in Ignis’ hair. 

Nyx kept rolling his hips, thrusting deep and slow inside Ignis with his eyes locked on Cor’s cock.

Ignis wrapped his lips around Cor’s head, sucking lightly and still watching him. Cor looked down at him as Ignis swallowed him, cock disappearing into that perfect mouth.

“Fuck, Ignis,” Cor moaned.

“He can take it,” Nyx whispered. “He’s so good.”

Ignis buried his nose in the hair at Cor’s base and then began bobbing his head on Cor’s dick, moving in time with Nyx’s thrusts inside him. Cor fisted his hand in Ignis’ hair, snapping his hips forward. Ignis relaxed his throat, eyes fluttering as Cor’s girth stretched his throat.

Nyx grinned up at Cor, his own cock buried deep inside Ignis. He panted as Cor’s cock disappeared into Ignis’ mouth, groaning at the sight.

He reached around and grabbed Ignis’ cock, squeezing hard. Ignis cried out around Cor, coming hard in Nyx’s hand. Nyx snapped his hips against’ Ignis’ ass, cock pulsing as he came.

Ignis’ eyes slipped closed as he worked his tongue over Cor’s dick. He could feel every hot pulse of seed in his ass, and he loved it. He wanted to taste Cor.

He reached up with one hand, cupping Cor’s balls and rolling them between his fingers. Cor let out a curse. He was so close.

He started to come, hot seed spurting down Ignis’ throat. He pulled out as he felt Ignis swallow around him, pointing his dick right at the younger man’s face. Ignis moaned as Cor painted his face, thick strands of come landing across his lips and cheeks. He opened his mouth, catching some on his tongue.

Nyx grinned, sliding out of Ignis’ hole. “Told you he was good.”

Ignis stayed on his hands and knees, looking up at Cor. Cor stared down at him, loving the sight of the younger man covered in his come.

Ignis smiled up at him, lips red and swollen. He licked his lips, eyes moving up Cor’s body.

“Don’t you want to come inside me, Marshal?” Ignis purred, running his hands up Cor’s legs. He rubbed his cheek against Cor’s thigh. Nyx grinned at the thunderstruck look on Cor’s face.

“Ignis is a good little cockslut, aren’t you, Ignis?” Nyx said, slapping Ignis on the ass. Ignis moaned lewdly, pressing his teeth into Cor’s thigh.

Cor hissed, hips jerking at the teeth touching his thigh. He did want to bury himself inside Ignis, fill the younger man with his come, add to the mess Nyx had already made. His cock twitched in interest, and Ignis licked his slit.

Cor grabbed his dick and started stroking it back to hardness. Nyx reached up and wrapped his hand around Cor’s, helping him. Ignis watched, green eyes wide. He bit his lip, moaning quietly as he felt some of Nyx’s seed slide out of his ass.

Nyx held Cor’s cock still for Ignis to lick, and Ignis happily obliged, tongue swirling around Cor’s head like he was licking his favorite flavor ice cream cone. Nyx leaned forward, his own tongue flicking out to taste.

Cor groaned, looking down his body at the sight of the two men licking and kissing either side of his hardening cock.

“Delicious, Marshal,” Nyx said with a grin. Cor cursed, hips jerking.

Cor kicked his pants off the rest of the way, dropping his tank top on top of it. Ignis looked up at him, licking his lips at the sight of Cor Leonis naked before him. It was a glorious sight and he wanted that cock inside him.

Cor smirked at the look on his face, giving his cock one good stroke before lowering himself to the ground.

“Ride me, Ignis,” Cor demanded.

“Gladly,” Ignis said. Nyx sat back, watching avidly as Ignis moved to straddle Cor’s hips. 

“He’s still wet and loose enough you should go right in,” Nyx said, slapping Ignis’ ass. Ignis moaned, rocking back into Nyx’s hand, Cor’s cock sliding between his cheeks. Ignis reached behind him and grasped Cor’s cock. He pushed back, the head of Cor’s cock pushing into his loose hole.

They both moaned, Cor’s hands going to Ignis’ hips. Ignis pushed back until Cor bottomed out inside him. Cor moaned, eyes fluttered closed as he felt Nyx’s seed slicking his way. Nyx grasped his own cock, already hard at the sight of Ignis’ puffy hole taking the Marshal’s cock.

“Beautiful,” Nyx said as Ignis started to move, sliding up and down Cor’s length.

Cor started thrusting to meet Ignis’ movement. It felt amazing, being so deep inside the attractive twenty one year old.

Ignis gasped when Nyx reached out and touched his hole, feeling Cor’s cock as it vanished into Ignis’ body. Nyx worked the tip of his finger in alongside Cor’s cock. He leaned forward, looking over Ignis’ shoulder at Cor’s blissful expression.

“Think he can take us both, Marshal?” Nyx purred, pressing his teeth into Ignis’ neck. Ignis keened, cock twitching as Nyx worked that finger all the way into Ignis. Cor moaned as Nyx rubbed his cock inside Ignis’ tight channel.

“Why don’t we find out?” Cor gasped out, gripping Ignis’ hips harder and slamming into him. Nyx grinned, reaching over and grabbing the lube from where he’d discarded it earlier. He slicked his fingers again, gently working a second into Ignis’ hole.

“You want this, don’t you?” Nyx whispered in Ignis’ ear, thrusting his fingers with Cor’s cock. “You want to be filled by both of our cocks?”

“Gods, yes!” Ignis moaned, rocking back. His asshole burned as Nyx stretched him. Nyx watched his own seed leak down Cor’s cock as he pulled Ignis’ hole open.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Nyx muttered.

Nyx moved up behind Ignis, hand around his cock. He nudged at Ignis’ hole, rubbing against Cor’s cock as he prodded Ignis’ entrance.

He pushed in, the head of his dick stretching Ignis’ wide. Ignis’ mouth fell open in a silent cry, head falling back. He clawed at Cor’s chest, the stretch almost too much. Nyx went still, his hands resting over Cor’s on Ignis’ hips.

Ignis’ head fell back onto Nyx’s shoulder, panting.

“Ready?” Nyx asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” Ignis moaned.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Nyx began to push his way inside.

“Fuck, you were loose before,” Cor moaned, “so tight now.”

Nyx pushed all the way in, his cock trapped against Cor’s inside Ignis. He slowly began to thrust, keeping it slow and shallow. Cor couldn’t move much, so it was up to him.

Ignis’ cock dripped precome all over Cor’s stomach. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Nyx’s cock pressing Cor’s constantly into his prostate.

Cor moaned, loving the feel of his cock pressed right against Nyx’s, Ignis’ channel twitching around them.

Ignis’ nails brushed Cor’s nipples and Cor cried out, cock pulsing as he emptied his load inside the younger man.

Nyx cried out. “Gods, I can feel your come.”

Ignis moaned, cock bouncing as Nyx started to pick up speed, Cor’s softening cock and his seed easing Nyx’s way.

Cor touched Ignis’ cock, driving his thumb into his slit, and that was all it took to send Ignis over the edge. He came again, painting Cor’s stomach. His hole clamped down on the dual cocks buried in him, causing Nyx to let out a yell. Nyx’s balls tightened and he came again, cock sliding out as he emptied himself.

He watched his pearlescent strands run down Cor’s cock and over the older man’s balls. Ignis sagged against him, hole puffy and red and used and Nyx thought he had never seen anything so sexy.

He helped lift Ignis off Cor’s cock. Ignis cried out at the sudden empty feeling, tightening his hole to keep the two men’s seed deep inside him. Nyx lowered Ignis to the mats next to Cor. 

Cor opened his arm to Ignis, and the advisor to the prince curled against him, body oversensitive. Nyx flopped down on the other side of Ignis, arm sprawled over the other two men.

“So…same time tomorrow?” Nyx asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Won’t Ignis need a break?” Cor asked wryly. Ignis’ ass had taken some serious abuse. Cor reached over and patted Ignis’ ass.

Ignis lifted his head and looked at Cor, lips curling in a smirk.

“Don’t you know, Marshal? Every day is ass day around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
